Hale family Father's Day
by lilvamp0820
Summary: Sequel to Mother's Day. Now its Stiles' turn to cook with the kids.


A couple years later after the Mother's day incident.

After the incident with the kitchen a couple years earlier the guys made a new rule. Derek was not allowed to supervise the children making breakfast he was horrible about it. It took Derek 4 hours to clean the kitchen because he insisted the he do it not Stiles

The current time was 3 am and Stiles was up with Damon (4) he was having a hard time sleeping. Stiles was straightening up the kitchen from dinner last night. Derek learned to cook a few years ago but he still had a hard time. Last night Stiles was at the station late so he couldn't cook dinner. Derek decided to make spaghetti and managed to get it everywhere because the kids decided to help. Lil was fine helping at 9 years old and Nico was getting the hang of it at 8 but at 6 Lucas still needed help. Not to mention watching a 4 year old. By the time Stiles got home Derek was passed out in the couch with Damon on his chest. Lil and Nico were watching TV and Lucas was a sleep by Derek's legs.

Smiling to himself while looking at his baby who was a sleep in his arms Stiles went to put him back into bed. Crawling back next to his mate Stiles fell back asleep. Stiles jumped in his sleep opening he looked around then heard a crash. Sighing Stiles rolled over but when he came in contact with a hard chest he growled. The cause of the crash wasn't sourwolf so that means one if the cubs.

There was another crash then yelling. Well Stiles now knows that the culprits are Nico and Lil. He flung his feet over the bed and got up. He was rushing down the stairs when he heard a squeal, well Lucas was up too.

Stiles walked into a site. Lil was standing in a chair trying to reach a bowl on the top shelf. Lucas was on the floor playing in flour and Nico was in the fridge. Stiles cleared his throat and the kids stopped. Nico jumped which made him hit his head. He mumbled crap which Stiles had not had enough sleep to deal with his potty mouth. 'What the hell' Stiles yelled. Lil jumped off the chair walked over to Stiles and hugged him. Stiles hugged her back and looked at Nico expecting an explanation. Seeing the mad face of his dad Nico started to explain, 'its father's day and dada is still a sleep we had to make breakfast.' Sighing Stiles walked over to Lucas and picked him up after Lil went to stand next to her brother. 'Ok I get that but why didn't you wake me up to help you guys know that you ate not allowed to cook by yourself?" Stiles asked.

Lil answered the question with, 'you were up half the night with Damon you needed sleep.' "Ok you guys are going to clean this mess up and I will cook" before they could interrupt he continued, "you can help me."

So they spent the next hour cleaning and cooking. Just when the table was set Stiles went to get Damon. He got him up, and dressed when he went past his room he saw his son Lucas slowly waking up Derek. Derek however was not having it he grabbed him hugged him tight and rolled over. Lucas couldn't get up but he seemed like he didn't mind. Walking back down the stairs with a hungry baby Stakes sent Lil and Nico to help their brother. A few minutes later there was a stampede down the stairs. Derek waked onto the kitchen went straight to Stiles. Stiles kissed his mate and then kissed his stomach. Plates were filled and kids were eating when Stiles asked 'how did yon sleep.' Derek swelled his bite of food and answered, ' not bad only got up two times Adrian and Nickia were quiet yesterday.' Nodding Stiles went back to his food when the phone rang. He grabbed it than handed it to Derek. Happy father's dah was exchanged then the phone was passed around. Derek got up to clean the table but stiles was having none of that.

They all watched a day of movies together. It was a special father's day especially when Derek got contractions around 4 o clock. Stiles called his dad to watch the kids and he took his mate to Dr Deaton. By the time father's day was over the Hale family had two new additions and loving it.


End file.
